Marlene, Antonio, and  oh yeah Skipper!
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: Marlene's been acting strange recently and she's gotten everyone on edge. What's she been hiding? Perhaps a new beau? And Skipper's paranioa reaches a new high...even for Skipper! Rated T for what may come


**Author note: I own nothing! I just got this idea in my head... might not be great but...IT JUST WON'T LEAVE ME BE! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Marlene, Antonio, and...oh yeah...Skipper*<em>**

_-A Little Too Cute and A Little Too Naive_

"All righty my peoples. You shall be listening to me who is the King. Yes, you know him this guy right here, who is being me." Julien was holding yet another gathering which, as always, began with him adding to his own Canada-sized ego.

Of course no one was listening to his self-proclaimed highness.

"Yo! Quiet down!" Maurice yelled attemping to get the zoo residents non-existence attention. He failed as they all continued to talk among themselves.

Finally Mort jumped up on a table and yelled, "Shut-up!" and with his shrill, high-pitched voice her was able to gain everyones attention. Heck, he gained the attention of a hobo in the back-alley...and he's deaf! "Thank-you."

"All righty. Now that I am having your attention I will being annoucing that the King who is I will be having a-" Julien was interupted by a giggle. And loud one at the giggle stopped Julien begain to speak again. "Anyway as I was saying here the King who is being I will be having a p-" again he was interupted by a giggle. "Will be having a-" again with the giggle. "Urg! All right! That is being the last of the straws. Who is interupting the King?"

Everyone looked around for the giggler. At first no one could see who it was, until the giggle returned. Everyone turned to see that it was Marlene. She was giggling with a glazed over expression, smiling goofily, and picking off the petals of a rose.

Skipper walked over to her, carefully. His paranioa was off the charts at the moment.

"Marlene?" He tried to get her attention, but failed.

"Marlene?" Again he was ignored.

"Marlene?" Nothing, again.

_"Marlene!"_ This time she jumped.

"Huh, what!...Oh, Skipper! What it is?" She asked slightly dazed.

"Are you all right? You were acting weird?" Skipper said getting his paraniod look on.

"Yeah, I was just in deep thought, about something. Nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

"Well, then now that that is being out of they way, I, the King shall continue," Julien said slightly annoyed. "As I was saying I shall being throwing a the greatest party of party history. Everyone will be wearing a costume, so says I the king. This party will be in three days. It is something that the people call 'Prom.' And you, the comoners, shall vote me as your Prom King and which lady will be my Prom Queen. Meeting over!"

"Like we'll ever go to that." Skipper remarked.

"Actually Skippah that sounds like a smashing time," Private said giddily.

"Rico, knock the pixie dust form Private's eyes." Skipper ordered.

Rico then slapped Private on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"We cannot waste our time a 'Prom.' We have to work like clock work if we want to succeed in keep our operations under wraps." Skipper lectured his team.

"Oh come on Skipper. Lighten up! It sounds like fun." Marlene said a little too sweetly.

"Marlene you're acting weird again, and you know that I can't slack off. What if Blowhole sends out a swarm of killer man-eating butteryflies!"

"_Butterflies?_ Really? And you are too paraniod today."

"Well you're acting a little too cute and a little too naive, even for yourself. If we didn't place that chip in you I'ld swear that-"

_"Chip? What chip?"_ Marlene asked angrily.

"I said nothing!" Skipper said slightly pink in the face.

"Riiiiight...anyway come on. You could try to beat Juleien out for Prom King. What do you say? I know that you'ld like that alot." Marlene was baiting him and Skipper knew that, but there was no way that he could pass up a chance to mess with Julien like that.

Thinking, he absentmindedly rubbed his lower beak with his flipper. "Hmmmmmm...not a bad idea Marlene. That would knock Ring-tail down a few knoches all right. Maybe we'll come after all...maybe. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going." With that Skipper and his team slid back to their habitat.

On his way though, Skipper couldn't help but wonder why Marlene was acting so...weird. As long as he had known her he'd never had she dazed off like that. It wasn't natural!

Skipper tossed and turned all night, wondering if something had happened to Marlene, and if something did happen to her...how did it get past his security system?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
